I'd Come For You
by Way of the Sheikah
Summary: Set after Star Fox: Command. Ever since Krystal left him for Star Wolf once again, Fox McCloud became a mere shadow of his former, heroic self. With a little aggressive persuasion from Falco, along with a little creativity, can Fox finally put the past behind him, confess his true feelings to Krystal, and ultimately win back the love of his life?
1. Part One

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own the Star Fox series or its characters, plot, etc. It completely belongs to Nintendo. Only this story is my own, so please don't steal it. Oh, and I don't own the song or lyrics featured in this two-shot. I'll mention (and credit) the actual band that owns this song at the end. **

**I'd Come for You**

Notorious hero and mercenary Fox McCloud stood on the bridge of the _Great Fox II_, a sole hand perched upon the reinforced glass near the front of the bridge as he gazed down at the dreary planet known as Macbeth. A few hours ago he was on that very planet in a Landmaster, helping his teammates Falco Lombardi and Slippy Toad clean up what remained of the Anglar forces scattered about the planet. It was an easy job; a far cry from what he and so many others had gone through only two months ago. Besides, the pay was good, even though the funds he and his team had earned from the Anglar conflict were more than sufficient enough to keep the Star Fox team running in top form for another six years or so.

He loudly exhaled as his eyes turned away from the ugly grey planet and focused once again on the countless sparkles of light emanating from outer space. It wasn't his own team's well-being that he was thinking about at that moment.

No, he was thinking about _her _again, the beautiful cerulean vixen that seemed to break his heart a little more each day.

'_No, don't think about her again,'_ he told himself. _'She's moved on with her life, so you should move on with yours too!'_

Deep down he knew his subconscious was right. After all, he had a team to care for once again. They needed their fearless leader, the one who had saved the Lylat System from Andross not once, but twice, and had managed to defend their home even from the likes of the Aparoids and, more recently, the Anglars. The media made him out to be some sort of holy savior, a selfless spirit who together with his small band of freedom fighters roamed Lylat, searching for villains hell-bent on ideas of conquest and the annihilation of the entire galaxy. The public hailed them as celebrities, people to look up to and aspire to be like. _**Heroes.**_

'_They're all wrong though. Maybe Falco and Slippy and even Peppy could be called that, but I'm no hero. A hero is selfless and willing to subdue his own wants and needs for the greater good, but I couldn't do that. If I truly was a hero, I wouldn't have driven her away in the first place, before this whole Anglar mess started. She wanted to stay, to fight with me and always be by my side. But I didn't want that. I didn't want to go through the pain of losing her in combat, like how I had lost my father. I didn't want to take the chance that she could lose me as well. I thought that someone as kind and beautiful as her wasn't suited for the life of a mercenary. ' _

So he kicked her off the team as much as it hurt him to. Falco and Slippy had already left for their own reasons. He thought he was better off alone. He told himself it was for the best, that she deserved a better guy than he could ever be. Hell, he hadn't even had the guts to tell her how much she meant to him, even though there had been many opportunities.

But that was the problem. She didn't understand his reasons, only that he didn't want to see her get hurt. He never wanted to experience that kind of pain. But the look on her face when she left on her Arwing pierced through him like a blaster bolt through his very soul.

She had run into the open arms of Panther Caroso and had joined Star Wolf. It's ironic that your own teammate would end up joining your worst enemies in the entire universe. If he had been told this would happen a few years ago, he wouldn't have believed himself.

Then the Anglar invasion started, giving him an excuse to bring his old friends back together to reform the old team. Most of all though, _she_ had chosen to come back to him.

'_I thought I'd been given a second chance, a way to make amends for what I did. After we defeated the Emperor Anglar on Venom, I vowed to make things right, to tell her how I honestly felt about her. I wanted her to know that I was wrong, that I should have taken her own feelings into consideration. But before I could even begin to explain to her how much I truly cared…'_

_

* * *

_

**-Two Months Ago-**

Fox was working on his personal laptop, filling out some paperwork concerning payment for the Anglar conflict when he heard his bedroom door open slowly. His heart rose slightly when he caught a hint of blue fur in the corner of his eye. He swung his chair around to face his visitor.

"Fox…" said Krystal in a somber tone. No longer was she in her old blue and black Star Fox uniform, but the dark military fatigues of the Star Wolf team. Fox was taken completely off-guard.

"Krystal? I…what are you doing?" he asked. Her eyes wandered, trying to avoid his gaze but she managed to keep her tone steady and official.

"Well…it's been almost a month now since we defeated the Anglars, Fox. We haven't had a new mission since then and well…" her voice trailed off as she tried to fight back her tears. Those were just excuses. Both of them knew that maintenance funds for their aircraft were all covered under one cost. No, Fox knew there was another reason; a reason he feared but hoped wouldn't come to pass.

"Come on Krys, that's not the real reason. Tell me, what's going on? What's wrong?" Fox asked, forcing a warm smile and trying to remain calm as he rose from his seat. He slowly approached her, stopping when she backed up a bit. He kept his arms out as if he were surrendering.

"If it's about what happened a year ago Krys, I've been meaning to talk with you about it, but I haven't had the courage to bring it up yet. The truth is that I…well…" he struggled to find the right words. Before he could say another word she placed a finger over his lips, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.

"You never cared…you never cared did you? I honestly don't know why I led myself to believe that you'd changed. All you care about is yourself and what's best for you! We're only convenient to have around when _you_ need a helping hand! Isn't that right?" she shouted.

"Krystal, that's not true! It, it was a mistake I made, but I…" Krystal cut him off before he could finish.

"I'm sorry Fox, I can't do this anymore! I'm going back to be with Panther and the rest of Star Wolf!" she shouted, her lips trembling as she fled his room, never looking back as tears obscured her vision.

Fox stood there shocked, speechless. He didn't need ROB to tell him that the _Cloudrunner_ had taken off from the docking bay to realize she was gone. He stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, staring though the open doorway. Moments later, Falco noticed the dumbstruck Fox.

"Hey Fox, what was that announce—" he tried to ask before a door was slammed in his face, followed shortly by the muffled sounds of an animal crying out in pain. Falco knew what it was immediately and simply let his leader be. He knew nothing he said or did at that moment would help.

* * *

A sole tear fell from Fox's right eye as he remembered that miserable day. It had taken two weeks for him to fully get back on his feet, three days before he even managed to come out of his room. Falco and Slippy had let him be, but were both still worried about their captain. Falco had tried knocking on his door a few times, but the only answer he ever received was silence.

'_I'm glad they stuck by me though. They both said to me after that even though Krystal had left again, they weren't planning on doing the same anytime soon. I just hope they didn't stay for my sake alone…'_

But that wasn't true. Lately they had been getting so many requests from Corneria concerning Anglar cleanup that they could hardly keep up. Katina, Titania, Aquas, Zoness, Macbeth…the list had kept growing as they received more missions. It was good in a way; it kept him and his teammate's minds preoccupied and off of other things. Falco loved the constant action; it was what he lived for. Slippy didn't mind the excitement either, although he was looking forward to returning to his fiancée Amanda on Aquas once the clean-up was finished.

Fox didn't turn his gaze away from the stars as the bridge doors opened, revealing a tired but cheerful Falco Lombardi. His blue feathers and grey Star Fox uniform were drenched in sweat, but the signs of a successful mission glimmered in his eyes.

"Hey Fox, we finished mopping up the rest of them. Slippy's still on the planet coordinating the Cornerian forces, but otherwise we're pretty much done here. He'll give Peppy a call for us once things are finished so we can get paid and leave. Good riddance too, I've always hated that planet," he said offhandedly. He sat down in one of the team's chairs, swinging his feet up on the controls and placing his hands behind his head.

"Good, just let me know when we're ready to depart," Fox said as he continued staring out at the stars. Falco watched him out of the corner of his eye.

"Still thinking about her, eh?" he asked. Fox stiffened a bit but didn't respond. Falco took his feet off the controls and turned to face the vulpine.

"Look Foxy, I know you were in love with her and all that man, but c'mon, it's been two months now! She's gone and she's not coming back, get over it. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she's with that Panther guy right now…"

"Leave it alone, Falco…" Fox threatened in a dangerous voice. Falco stood up and walked slowly toward his leader.

"Why should I? If it's affecting your ability to lead us then I have every right to bring this up. If you're not up to leading us then I might as well take over…" he said sarcastically.

Before he could finish Fox rushed up and grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket. He pinned the avian against one of the walls, baring his teeth.

"I'm not in the mood for your bullshit right now, Falco!" he screamed. Falco responded by sending a knee into Fox's stomach, loosening his grip long enough to get free.

"Obviously someone has to pound reality back into your head, McCloud! You've been moping around here for months now, and I'm sick of it! Get over it, she's gone and you're never going to see her again!" he yelled.

"You have no idea what I've been going though! These last two months have been a living nightmare for me!" Fox retorted, running straight at Falco with his fists raised. The ace pilot merely sidestepped to his left and tripped the running vulpine. He growled, leaping to his feet and sending a fist to Falco's face. The impact was so harsh it dented the left side of his beak. Furious, he tackled Fox to the ground, helplessly pinning his leader while unleashing punch after punch. More tears starting to stream from Fox's eyes after each strike, his fighting spirit completely leaving him when he finally realized what his fellow wing mate was getting at.

'_He's right, I deserve this. After everything I put them through, after neglecting my job as their leader, I don't even deserve to live…'_ he thought.

Falco raised his fist again for another punch, but stopped when he saw the tears flowing down Fox's bloodied and bruised face. He lowered his fist and looked down at his bloodstained hand, and then back at Fox again. Slowly, he climbed off Fox and sat down on the steel floor in shock, adrenaline still pulsating through his veins.

'_What in the hell am I doing? Is beating the living shit out of Fox going to change things? No…this is wrong…'_

The avian looked back over at his friend, who was still silently crying to himself as blood caked his nose and mouth. It was a sight Falco never thought he would ever see: his bold and confident leader Fox McCloud, crumpled in a bloody heap with painful tears streaming down the side of his face. Carefully Falco stood up and regained his footing. He helped his longtime best friend up, hoisting Fox's right arm over his shoulder as he escorted the vulpine to a nearby bathroom. He took a moment to fix his beak before he went to the nearby closet in search of the emergency first-aid kit.

'_I never realized that she meant that much to him until now. I mean sure, they'd flirt and such and I'd occasionally throw a remark or two in their direction, but I never truly saw how much Fox really cared. Heh, it kind of reminds me of someone else I know…'_ Falco thought as he found what he was looking for and went back to Fox, who was using some wet tissues to drab up some of the blood and tears that now stained his face. The vulpine took the kit from Falco wordlessly as he continued cleaning his wounds in the bathroom mirror.

"Look, Fox. Old buddy..." started Falco as he fumbled for the right words, "…I, um…Well, look. I didn't mean to fly off the handle like that at you. I mean, if you'd just listen to what I'm trying to say…"

"No Falco, I'm the one who should be sorry here," Fox responded in a shaky voice. "I'm the one who made the first move; you have nothing to feel bad about. I had this coming for a long time now, anyway…" Fox said bitterly to himself. He couldn't stop staring at his bloodied reflection in the bathroom mirror. It was a fitting look for him in his opinion; it looked exactly like he felt in his heart: bloodied and beaten.

"And here we go again with the whole 'I don't deserve her' act! So what, are you going to sit around here licking your wounds for the rest of your life? Wow, Fox, I'd think by now after all these years of being our leader that you'd know when you have to go after something…" Falco grumbled, leaning against the bathroom wall with his wings crossed.

"What do you mean Falco? I've already had my second chance with her and I blew it. She's gone back to Star Wolf so why should I keep trying?" Fox asked as he started to bandage up a few minor wounds on his face.

"You could start by tracking her down and explaining things to her. Tell her exactly how you feel, for starters. After that, allow her to make her own decision. That, my friend, is a choice that's out of your hands. On the other hand though, that's how you lost her in the first place, right?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, things were getting serious between us and I didn't want to see her get hurt because of our way of life. What's so wrong about that?" Fox asked. Falco just shook his head as he walked away, wings stuck in the pockets of his jacket.

"That's the thing about relationships, Fox. It takes two to make it work, not one," he muttered as he opened the door to his quarters, shutting the door behind him. Fox poked his head out and stared at the avian's door in amazement.

'_Wait a moment, since when does Falco of all people know so much about relationships?'_

* * *

"Man, that guy has such a thick head it's unbelievable sometimes…" Falco muttered to himself as he sat down at the desk in the corner of his room, bringing up his personal holoscreen to make a call. After finding the contact he was looking for and pressing the call button, his eyes glanced over to his left where a framed photograph sat.

A familiar, younger blue avian in sunglasses, a green Hawaiian shirt and blue shorts was standing on a white sandy beach in front of a beautiful, endless ocean. Wrapped in his arms was a pink cat in sunglasses who wore a matching pink and white top that was tied in a knot in the center and khaki short shorts. Both were barefoot and smiling at the camera with joy. A small smile escaped his lips as he picked up at the photograph, his finger tracing the face of the feline he secretly loved so much.

'_Hard to believe that was taken on Corneria almost eleven years ago, right before the Lylat Wars began. I miss those days…if only I had actually told her how I felt about her before she left…'_ he thought with a sigh.

The sound of a grumpy old hare hitting the answer button on his holoscreen came through the speakers and interrupted his thoughts. The screen came to life as a hologram of a tired-looking General Peppy Hare appeared. His aging features perked up a bit when he saw who was calling him.

"_Falco? Oh, I wasn't expecting you of all people to be calling me at this hour. What can I do for you?"_ he asked with a warm smile.

"Well old timer, it's not exactly about me this time, it's about Fox. He's been in a bad way for awhile now ever since…well, you know…and today he just got ten times worse. I was wondering if you could do me a favor…" Falco asked.

"_A favor? Concerning Fox? Wait…does this have anything to do with Krystal, I wonder? I know he's had a hard time with things ever since she left again. Wait a moment...what are you planning, Falco?"_ the old hare asked, a shrewd expression on his face. He had been wondering exactly when Fox would get back on his feet and go after that blue-furred vixen. If only Fox knew what James had gone through before Vixy would marry him.

"Heh, you read me like an open book, you old fogey. Looks like you still got it," Falco said with a grin.

"_Well, just tell me what I can do to help and I'll work something out. But before all that I have to ask, Falco…why are you bothering to help Fox out? You've never been the type to play matchmaker the way you go through women, so why do you even care if Fox is with Krystal or not? Is it because he's your leader, or it something else?" _Peppy asked suspiciously. Falco merely grinned even wider, fighting the small tear that was forming in his left eye.

"Well, let's just say I don't want him to end up making my mistakes…"


	2. Part Two

**-One Week Later-**

The blue-furred vixen known as Krystal casually walked through the double doors that led to _Smuggler's Retreat_, thankful of the warmth the place offered from the frigid Cornerian evening. It was a famous underground bar for mercenaries and smugglers, located in the southern end of Corneria City. She had come here many times with the members of Star Fox to relax and avoid the media, but those days were long past.

Wordlessly, she walked through the circular tables and chairs, avoiding the few customers that got in her way. She got a few wolf-whistles from a few drunken animals, but she ignored them. Her trusty Cerenian staff was still back in the _Cloudrunner_, but if any of them gave her trouble, they'd get a taste of the blaster pistol she kept hidden in her right boot.

She took a seat at one of the barstools and sat down with a resigned sigh before ordering a soft drink. This wasn't the life she had originally envisioned for herself.

She briefly wondered what her parents would think of her now, their own daughter working as a mercenary-for-hire in such a technologically-advanced civilization. She had vowed long ago to discover what had led to Cerinia's destruction all those years ago, but still she had no answers.

She had hoped traveling with Fox and his team would help yield some answers, but still no luck. Instead, all she had found was a life of excitement, passion, and most of all, pain. Joining up with Panther and Star Wolf had been almost exactly the same, and it was why she had left the team two weeks ago. Panther was hurt (although not nearly as much as Fox had been), but both he and Wolf had understood. It was nothing personal against them, she knew Wolf and Panther were good animals at heart, but she simply didn't belong with them. She had strayed too far from her roots as a Cerenian.

She had returned to Corneria shortly after that, not knowing where else to go. Unless…no she didn't even want to think about that possibility. There were too many painful memories there. Besides, why would that selfish asshole ever want to see her again?

General Hare had been more than accommodating to her when she called him, one of the only people she trusted who hadn't changed since she had first known him. He had set her up in one of the best hotels in Corneria while she looked for work in a mercenary group, preferably one that could give her time off to continue her own quest. Her search had brought her here of all places, to meet with the leader of a mercenary unit Peppy had recommended to her.

"_They're one of the best we deal with, right up there with Star Fox. You'll fit right in, Krystal. I'll have their leader meet you at Smuggler's Retreat; you know that bar, right?"_

She did, better than she wanted to. Despite the memories though, the bar still held some small comfort. The food was good, and the drinks weren't half bad either. But as she glanced again at the clock on the wall that read half past ten, she couldn't help but wonder why Peppy wouldn't simply tell her the name of this "leader" she would be meeting with, let alone what the group called themselves. She hated being left in the dark, too many people had already done that to her.

'_If this guy doesn't show up in another fifteen minutes, I'm leaving,'_ she thought as she quietly sipped her drink.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Falco? I mean, what if she just gets up and leaves?"

"Trust me Fox, she won't. I guarantee it."

Fox shifted uncomfortably in the leather jacket he wore as Falco finished tuning the guitar in his hands before handing it to his friend.

He couldn't believe Falco had talked him into doing something like this. After Slippy had left the Great Fox II to head back to Aquas once the Macbeth mission was finished, Fox and Falco had returned to Corneria at General Hare's request. He thought it would be a simple rest from the action, but that all changed once Peppy had told him Krystal was on the planet too.

"I'm telling you Fox, girls love this sort of thing. Those lyrics you wrote a few months ago were excellent, the band we're playing with knows the song we created by heart, this whole gig isn't costing us a cent, plus I'll be right there beside you playing rhythm," Falco stated as he grabbed his own guitar and started tuning it.

"I know, but well, we haven't done this whole 'rock band' thing since the Academy, and I—"

"—and your point?"

"It's just that I don't know if this will work. One song's not going to fix everything between us, and I haven't played or sung anything in few years and…" Fox muttered as Falco rolled his eyes, annoyed with the excuses. He firmly grabbed the scruff of Fox's jacket with his fist.

"Look you want this girl back, don't you? She means the entire world to you, right?" Falco asked. Fox looked away from his friend's eyes for a moment before nodding. Rolling his eyes, Falco let go of Fox's jacket.

"All right, then just get out there and play. You know the words by heart, you wrote them. Just let it flow and you'll do fine," Falco said, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder briefly as he walked toward the darkened stage. Fox stared at his teammate for a moment before following him out, a sudden rush of determination flooding through his body.

'_Falco's right, it can't hurt to try. What else do I have to lose? Father, I hope you're watching me right now. I wonder what you'd have to say about this whole mess. I know I screwed up, but I can at least try to make it up to her. Wish me luck.'_

The vulpine took a deep breath and stared through the black curtain, the one barrier that separated him from the vixen that had been a constant source of joy and pain in his life. He wished he could see through the curtain, to see her angelic face once again.

"Come on Fox, we're on in one minute! You don't want her to walk out before we even started playing, do you?" Falco hissed. Fox gripped the pick in his right hand and placed the guitar strap over his head, walking over to the stage.

All of a sudden he forgot his fears, his past, even Falco and the fact that he was going to be playing in front of a bar loaded with rambunctious drunks and other animals. All he focused on was her.

'_I hope you're really here tonight, Krystal. This one's going to be all for you.'_

_

* * *

_

Krystal placed her empty glass down, drumming her fingertips on the wooden tabletop. She glanced up at the wall clock, the hands reading quarter till eleven. Her patience was wearing thin, plus it had been fifteen minutes.

'_Okay that's it, this guy isn't gonna show. Peppy's going to have some explaining to do when I call him up tomorrow,'_ she thought with a frown as she stood up, placing some credits on the table for the drink.

As she started for the door, the lights dimmed around the bar except for where the stage was. A spotlight turned on as the squirrel who owned the bar came out to the center with a microphone.

"And now, for tonight's live entertainment everyone, we have a special guest performing for us. At his request, I'm not going to say who it is, only that he's only performing one song and that he wishes to dedicate it to a special someone of his. A special girl that, he says, he loves very much, but could never muster the courage to say it until now. Enjoy!"

'_Well that's nice, she must feel like the luckiest girl in all of Lylat right now…'_ she thought as the squirrel disappeared and the curtain started to rise. She shook her head and continued walking toward the exit as the music started to play. She didn't need to see this; love wasn't her favorite subject.

_**Just one more moment, that's all that's needed,**_

She stopped. That voice, she'd heard it before. No, it couldn't be…could it?

_**Like wounded soldiers, in need of healing.**_

She turned to the stage, her whole body in shock. It _was_ him…but why?

_**Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading.**_

Through the lights he looked out into the audience, when a flash of blue on the right caught his eye.

_**Please don't dwell on it, 'cause I didn't mean it.**_

Their eyes met, she sunk into a chair and watched as he spoke directly to her, the whole band going into the main song.

_**I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground,  
But it doesn't matter 'cause I made it up. Forgive me now,  
And every day I spend away, my soul's inside out,  
Gotta be some way that I can make it up, to you now, somehow.**_

_**By now you know that,**_

_**I'd come for you, no one, but you,  
Yes I'd come for you, but only if you told me to.  
I'd fight for you, I'd lie, it's true,  
Give my life for you, you know I'll always come for you. **_

_**I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing,  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing.  
**_

_**I finally know just what it means to let someone in,  
To see the side of me that no one does, or ever will,  
So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone,  
I'd search forever just to bring you home, here and now, this I vow:**_

_**By now you know that,  
**_

_**I'd come for you, no one, but you,  
Yes I'd come for you, but only if you told me to.  
I'd fight for you, I'd lie, it's true,  
Give my life for you, you know I'll always come for you. **_

He continued staring at her, tears starting to form in his eyes as he kept his eyes solely focused on her and his fingers moving with the song.

_**No matter what gets in my way,  
As long as there's still life in me,  
No matter what, remember,  
You know I'll always come for you**_

_**Yes I'd come for you, no one, but you  
Yes I'd come for you, but only if you told me to.  
I'd fight for you, I'd lie, it's true,  
Give my life for you, you know I'll always come for you.**_

_**No matter what gets in my way,  
As long as there's still life in me,  
No matter what, remember,  
You know I'll always come for you**_

_**I'd crawl across this world for you,  
Do anything you want me to,  
No matter what, remember,  
**_

_**You know I'll always come for you,  
You know I'll always come for you.**_

Fox closed his eyes and sighed as Falco strummed the last chord, wiping a few tears from his eyes as the entire bar gave them all a standing ovation. As he walked offstage he looked to where he had seen Krystal. All he saw was an empty seat.

So she had left after all. He knew it was going to be a long shot when Falco talked him into doing this little stunt. He walked to his guitar case, dejectedly placing the instrument inside and closing it. At least he didn't owe the bar manager any money, he had been thrilled to help when Fox and Falco asked him.

He stood up and walked outside to the back of the bar; looking up at the few stars he could see through light pollution. He shivered from the frosty wind that bit at his face. A few flakes of snow started to fall on his fur, the sight doing little to comfort him. After all of that, and still she ran away from him. He felt as if his heart was breaking even more, as if someone took his boot and stomped on the few pieces he had left.

'_Maybe we're just not meant to be after all,'_ he thought, lowering his head. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder as he let out a sigh.

"See Falco, I told you this wouldn't—" but a pair of lips caught the rest of his sentence. For a moment he didn't know what was happening. But then it hit him: he _remembered _these lips.

He opened his eyes to see Krystal standing there, tears still trailing from her eyes. He had seen Krystal cry in the past, but this time was different. These weren't tears of anguish and frustration. No, despite the tears, she was smiling. It was one of the most magnificent sights he'd ever seen. For one of the few times in his life, Fox was left almost completely speechless.

"Krystal, I thought you had left, I…"

"You don't need to say anything, Fox," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. "I…I never knew you could sing so beautifully. That song...I..."

"Krystal," Fox started softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"That day on the Great Fox has haunted me ever since you left. I had so many opportunities to apologize for everything that happened the day when you left Star Fox, but I was a fool. I couldn't find the courage to apologize until now," he paused as he lightly lifted up her chin, looking deep into her eyes.

"Krystal, I'm so, so sorry about everything, especially forcing you to leave. I was a selfish idiot. I didn't even consider…" but she placed a finger on his finger like she did on the Great Fox II, an angelic smile on her face. Fox had never seen her look so happy.

"It's okay Fox, none of that matters right now. Just as long as I have you in my arms again is enough for me," she whispered. Fox smiled and the two foxes embraced tightly, cherishing each other's warmth in the cold night air. The snow had started to pick up, the flakes falling gently onto the two lovers. Finally, Fox found in it in him to say what he had been meaning to say ever since he first saved her all those years ago on Sauria.

"I love you, Krystal, I always have. I'll never let you go ever again," Fox whispered in her ear. She held him even tighter, her heart beating even faster.

"I love you too, Fox," she whispered back as he kissed her passionately.

From the doorway, Falco watched the two lovers kiss as he leaned against the door with his wings crossed.

'_Way to go, Foxy…'_ he thought with a satisfied smirk as he turned to leave, but stopped when he saw who it was that stood in front of him.

"Hey there birdie, impressive performance tonight. I thought I might find you here," she said. Falco couldn't help but smirk at his familiar nickname.

"Katt, what are you doing here?" he asked as the feline came closer to him, clad in a radiant green dress.

"Well, seeing as you were back in town, I thought I'd see if you'd be up for some dinner. Somewhere _nice_, of course," she said. To her surprise though, Falco didn't protest. Nor did he make a snide comment. Instead, he simply smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing, I'm starving. Come on, I know the perfect place," he said as he draped his jacket over her bare shoulders.

For one of the few times in her life, Katt Monroe was stunned. She hadn't seen Falco act this much like a gentleman since their years at the Academy, right before the Lylat Wars started. She wasn't going to complain though. She'd probably find out the reason soon enough.

_-The End-_

**That turned out way longer than I had first envisioned it to be. Originally this was supposed to be a one-shot only, but I decided to split it into a two-shot to make it easier for readers. Ah, it doesn't matter. I'm very happy with how it turned out, especially considering this is my first songfic. I've always wanted to write a Fox/Krystal fic, ever since Star Fox Adventures and even more so since I played Star Fox: Assault. The song I used here, "I'd Come For You," is by Nickelback (off their **_**Dark Horse**_** album) and I don't own it either, it belongs to them. This fic actually started more than a year ago believe it or not, back when I first heard this song. I don't know why, but I immediately thought about Fox and Krystal's relationship and the idea for this fic was born. I've been working on it on and off since then, and I even considered rewriting it several times. But I stuck with it, and finally it's complete. Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone. Please leave a review, they really make my day! I'm always looking to improve my writing, so criticism is welcome and appreciated. **

**Later, all!**

**-Chief**


End file.
